


Young Blood

by SketchLockwood



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, The Hollow Crown: The Wars of the Roses (2016), The Sunne in Splendour - Sharon Kay Penman, The White Queen (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchLockwood/pseuds/SketchLockwood
Summary: Edward is watching as 'Jane' Shore is flirting with Thomas Grey at a banquet at Windsor castle. What happens when he confronts them?





	Young Blood

**June 1481**

**Windsor Castle.**

 

They thought he couldn’t see, did they think he was blind? Take him for a fool? 

Edward watched over the brim of his cup, he watched with eyes hawking them out at the back of the hall. They would brand him a fool, and Elizabeth, his wife, his Elizabeth beside him could not comfort him. Her eyes too were focused on them, disgust registered on her face. Thomas Grey held the woman’s hand, Jane was four years Grey’s senior, she laughed, Edward saw the boy’s eyes fall on her breasts. Elizabeth slapped his leg in reproach as he spat on the floor.

 

“Edward, love.” She whispered. “No.”

 

He did not hear her words.

 

Oh no, he would not normally have thought a thing of Grey’s actions alone. If Grey’s eyes did not go to a lass’s chest, he may well have summoned a physician. Jane’s however? Had he not made himself clear… To all of them?

His hand shook so suddenly wine spilled down his front when their lips kissed. If Elizabeth did not push him back into his chair… Christ he would have wrung both of their necks. Instead he endured, regained his composure and drank again. The only sign of his irritation was slamming the cup down on the table before him.

 

A sign they were far enough away to ignore. 

*

Thomas Grey stood in the hall, his mouth endless in its talking. He did not care for the people he spoke with, and why should he? He saw no reason to regard them as better than the commons in the city, yet he must pretend, for all appearances. His mother did not stop reminding him of that, did not hesitate to remind him that they had risen so high so quickly, and in an instant, they could be thrown back down again.   
  
Just don’t let Ned catch wind of this…

Yes, that oaf. He could not say he respected his step father, could barely say he liked him. Except of course liking his company when he… well when he invited the ladies in from the city. And did he not attract some beauties? Thomas knew why, of course, and it had naught to do with his looks. Gold seekers, each one. Status desirers, and naive to the last. Yet Thomas did not care they were used, then discarded. It suited him as much as it suited Ned and that bastard Hastings.  ~  
  
Yes if it did not suit him, he may now have the confidence to object, if his mother did not persistently breathe down his neck. **‘** _Thomas Grey! You will never be king, it would be wise not to act like you are in front of him.’_

Oh, because he angers too easily. Especially since George…

It was that anger he now sensed as he saw his step father at the end of the corridor, before the man paused and began to charge down the corridor as though he were possessed by some madness. Who knew, perhaps he was?

“Thomas Grey! Get your arse here! Now!”   
  
“Forgive me gentlemen.” Thomas made himself sound dignified, he would be the one to come out better from this confrontation, however the king tried to frame it. Thomas stepped toward the King, gripped by the collar and half dragged into the closest room, where servants worked to organise their affairs.   
  
“Get out.” Edward muttered to them through gritted teeth. He waited to each and every one had left before Thomas’s back was against the wall. “Do you know what I am calling you out on? Do you?”

“I have an idea.”  
  
“You whoreson.”  
  
“You’re married to that whore, as you call her. Shall I tell her you called her that?” He grinned. Oh this man was untouchable, no insult could be made without reaction. And tonight the reaction, he knew, would be severe. Yes, a bloody lip would not suit him. Yet, the power he had was over his mother, and that itself was power enough over the king.   
  
“You bastard.”  
  
“No, I knew my father.” Thomas snapped. “So tell me why you were so open in your confrontation? You must have reason to be so… public. What passion has over taken you, my lord?”  


“Jane-“

“I thought so. Worried she’s attracted to a younger man? Worried she wants someone more… vigorous?”  
  
“She doesn’t!”  
  
“No, of course not. But she wasn’t saying that when she had her tongue down my throat, I assure you.”  
  
“She wasn’t saying she wanted you, I know her. She was coerced.”  
  
“She was the one flirting with me, and you’re so addicted you would not admit she is a harlot, you do not see it, because you are blind with love. I do admire that, believe me. Or I would, if you were not married to my mother. In truth, I do not mind your whoring, as much as she does not, but to have another woman have your heart, your attentions?”  
  
“You know nothing of it.” Edward spat, though Thomas saw the emotion in the older man’s eyes. He saw the pain, the passion, the flash that implied a guilt he so rarely displayed.

“No, of course, for I never speak with my mother.” The King’s eyes closed.

“You will not go near Jane again, I have made myself clear to all of you, you do not touch her, and I will make sure it never happens again. She will have a guardian-“  
  
“and you will confront her also? For if you do not, my mother may hear that you humiliated me-“

  
“She will care no more than I do, Thomas Grey.” The king said not a word more as he turned on his heels and left. Thomas stood there, his heart pounding. Why had he not punched the man? Why had he not told him, no, a guardian would not stop him. The whore would accept him, she held too much power in the court, and he would put her back in her low born place.

He looked up as the door opened, and a servant entered, stopping when he saw the young Marquess. Eyes fixed on Thomas, who frowned. “What are you staring at? Am I a spectacle of your amusement now?”   
  
“I’m sorry my lord.”  
  
“Then move on.” Thomas said with a kick of the servant, who hurried away.

*

Jane sat silently before him, he watched as she squirmed, watched as she felt the stare he offered her. As she sat, eating alone with him in silence. “Ned.” She spoke softly. Not ‘darling’, not ‘sweetheart’. Ned. He noted that. Noted too, she’d played his game, played by his rules, and she’d won. As if he had not known, she was completely faithless, and left him shamed. 

 

He gave no response, continued eating in silence, the only sounds amidst their breathing was pewter meeting pewter. This time she tried in a quieter tone. “Ned.”

 

“Jane?” He whispered, putting the spoon onto the plate, so calm he surprised himself.

 

“Why aren’t you talking to me?”

 

“I am eating, Jane.” He tried to keep the shake out of his voice. In truth? He had confused himself. So many had gone before her, so many had come into his life and left just as quickly and he had not batted an eyelid. He had not cared for expelling them from the palaces, had not cared to turn them away when they glanced at another man. Jane? Jane was different, something had angered him in a way which had surprised, for he had cared. 

 

Cared, and he could not bring himself to throw her from the walls. 

 

Christ how he hated himself for it. 

 

“You usually speak to me when you eat, you usually have me on your knee-“

 

“And tonight I’d have you over it!” He snapped finally. She jumped.

 

“If that is what pleases you my lord.” She whispered. She blushed, hands suddenly wrapping themselves in her skirts.

 

“My God.” He shook his head. “I do hope you take this advice kindly. Jane. I sincerely hope it doesn’t fall on deaf ears, because I will not be spat on twice. Do you hear me? Once? Well sure I am a fool, but I will not be kicked whilst down.”

 

“A fool? Ned?” She looked confused, confused and he wanted to swipe that look from her usually innocent face. Innocent, now tainted with infidelity. 

 

Beth would have laughed at his hypocrisy. Yet he did not care.

 

“Do not think I do not know what sordid things my step son fancies in his sexual appetites and no doubt he’d have you enjoy being over his knee but Jane you would not like being over mine!” She said nothing, only looked down. “It would not please me, no. It would make me sick. But God has challenged me, he has punished me.” He allowed a laugh to leave his lips. “Mother always said I would be punished for my countless infidelities, now you of all people do this. With Thomas Grey, of all the men you could choose. I would have thought you’d have more class, your lovers step son? Yet a degenerate.” She frowned. “I have forbade him from touching you. From being alone within a yard of you. And I forbid you from the same. You may say good morning, in cordial tones. But my God Jane if you do this again? I shall hang you from the palace walls by your thumbs, I’ll brand you a harlot.”

 

“Ned.” She said it almost silently. 

 

“Know.” His tone was softer. “I love you Jane, and he would just have you and move on. You’d mean nothing to him.”

 

“It’s not like that-“

 

“Well, I have assigned your protection and supervision to William Hastings. He is my most loyal servant. He would not touch you. He knows my terms.” She stood, ready to walk away when he spoke again, looking at the floor as he did. “But what are you without me Jane? You’ve ruined yourself, and I remade you. Don’t think I can’t ruin you again, or I can glorify you.” 


End file.
